


My Scarlet Astronaut

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existentialism, Love, Other, Scarlet - Freeform, Thinking Out Loud, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: I wonder where their mind travels.





	My Scarlet Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> Really short. Prolly too short, but  
> what can you do?  
> Love stops when it wants to.

Scarlet Astronaut, what are you doing up there? 

Your ribbons of red trail behind as you float amongst the cosmos. I can't help but stare at them as I wonder what you're thinking of.

Why did you go to space? What's going through your mind as you discover new planets beyond the comprehension of me, the world-

the whole universe?

What prompted you to make that little rocket ship that takes you to these planets? 

What is so interesting about these planets that you'd leave behind your homeworld?

Perhaps there are other scarlet astronauts like you? Maybe you gathered with them because they helped you feel at home. Maybe their hands are just as soft and their minds just as bright. Maybe they also have ribbons of red that trail behind them. Maybe there are other sapphire gazers like me that watch as they ascend into the stars. Maybe the scarlet astronauts got tired of the sapphire gazers simply watching the sky. Maybe the scarlet astronauts wanted to _feel_ the sky.

But the thought that there are others like you, in bulk no less, is an abrupt interruption. You are so unique, scarlet astronaut, so blissfully beautiful and boundlessly bright that the existence of other scarlet astronauts is completely impossible. There are no others like you. There is no one who can paint the color red as perfectly as you, nor is there someone who can grow roses like you can. So maybe . . .

Maybe it is not that you somehow found others like you. Maybe it is not that you tired of my sapphire gaze. Maybe it is simply that this world, your homeworld, was never enough.

This boring planet, so bland and pale compared to the majesties that you found out there, was a prison for you. But you broke free. You spent months building your cute little rocket ship and you left. You left your sapphire gazer behind.

But you will come back.

You were just a gazer once too, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For Mika.


End file.
